


Painkillers

by just_chiara



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 05, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer pressed his lips more tightly together and shifted his weight to his right leg. He was leaning heavily on the cane, Derek noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painkillers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesslacus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=princesslacus).



> Mild spoilers for 5.01 "Nameless, Faceless".

Spencer pressed his lips more tightly together and shifted his weight to his right leg. He was leaning heavily on the cane, Derek noticed.

“I’m fine,” he snapped when Derek rested a comforting hand on the small of his back.

Derek didn’t reply and he didn’t move his hand either. Despite the protests, he knew Spencer didn’t really want him to. He just didn’t know how to let others – how to let his boyfriend – take care of him.

Only when the elevator doors opened, threatening to expose their secret to prying eyes, did Derek move his hand away.

Spencer winced as he stepped forward, and Derek almost slid an arm around his thin waist to help him. _Almost._

Once they were inside Derek’s hotel room, Spencer let himself collapse on the king-sized bed. The case that had brought them to Oregon was solved and they would be on the jet headed home if it weren’t for the snow storm. He was off work: he didn’t need to be doctor Reid, he could be just Spencer.

His face relaxed at the thought and a faint smile touched his lips for a second. Derek was by his side now, rubbing his neck tenderly. Spencer rested his head on his shoulder and waited for the familiar warmth of Derek’s arms wrapping around his body before slumping against his side.

“It hurts,” he admitted in a quiet voice after a while.

Derek pressed a kiss to his temple. “Let’s get you some painkillers,” he said, running his fingers through his hair. He let him go and knelt down in front of him.

“You know I can’t.”

“I don’t mean drugs.”

Derek untied Spencer’s shoes and slipped them off, then took care of his belt and gun. He took off his own shoes and belt before helping him lay down on the bed. He sat down next to him, placed a pillow under his leg – careful not to jostle his knee – and then started unbuttoning his vest and shirt to expose his skin.

“Derek,” Spencer touched his arm and looked at him.

“Just let me,” he said, before pressing a first kiss to the side of neck.


End file.
